Talk:Shadowy Figure/@comment-26114304-20180222180652/@comment-26114304-20180223151312
If Shadowy Figure's a Turbo form, then it would make sense for him to be powerful and agile without having to exercise regularly (especially if he's double Turbo, like in my theory) Also this is a cartoon, so it wouldn't be totally implausible for him to lose his muscles a little faster than an average irl human (especially since if they had Venomous/Shadowy's body shape just as muscular as Laserblast, then it would be way too obvious that they're the same person) Some other things that had me convinced that Venomous/Shadowy = Laserblast: 1. Carol and Venomous' (off-)white heeled near-identical boots If it was literally any other character I would've passed if off as a coincidence, but those two? At this point I feel like they were intended to be matching boots, like how KO and Carol wear matching headbands If Venomous = Laserblast then that would mean they most likely got those matching boots when they were dating (and that they still wear those boots because they somewhat miss each other...? Nostalgia maybe?) (Also I feel like they specifically had Carol and Venomous wear matching shoes because they'd be less noticable compared to matching headbands or necklaces or t-shirts) Unless Laserblast and Venomous are separate characters and Carol dated both of them, but I don't think that's too likely considering how it could make things too complicated 2. Carol and Shadowy chose the same forest to train KO at Again, I really don't think it's a coincidence that they decided to choose this exact same place I think the forest was an important/special place that both Carol and Shadowy/Laserblast have fond memories of (maybe they visited this place often back when they were dating?) Who knows: they might've even promised that, if they ever decide to have a child, they'd bring their child to that place Again, if Laserblast and Shadowy were separate characters I doubt Carol would've dated both of them 3. The fact that Shadowy Figure was even able to recognize KO's Turbo powers at all In my opinion, the simplest reason for this is that Shadowy = (Turbo) Laserblast = KO's dad, and that he knew his own son would've inherited his Turbo powers (Considering the short time gap between Laserblast's disappearance and KO's birth, I really don't think KO's dad can be anyone other than Laserblast) If Shadowy isn't Laserblast/KO's dad, then how would've he been able to recognize the powers of some random kid? 4. A sewer hole can be seen in the ground after the donut shop blew up in Let's Take a Moment I feel like the implication is that Laserblast escaped through the hole the same way Shadowy Figure often goes through the sewers, and this similar behavior could imply that Laserblast and Shadowy are the same person (something tells me they didn't just put that sewer hole there as a simple background prop for no reason) 5. Hairstyles... Not much to say about this one since I wrote all the explanation in the diagram (Yet again, I think this might imply that Venomous = KO's dad) Of course all of these could just be pure coincidences/red herrings, but... I personally don't think that's the case (especially #1) Tbh I gotta admit I am one of those over-analyzers, I make theories like this for nearly every fandom that I'm part of lol